


A little about Sean

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [2]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an abbreviated version of Sean's bio, encapsulating over two years of gameplay in a few hundred words. The first two paragraphs are reasonably close to real life; none of the rest are meant to resemble real life in any way, shape or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little about Sean

Sean was born in Sheffield in 1959 to a comfortable, supportive family. He grew up expecting to stay in Sheffield all his life, and married his childhood sweetheart when he was still practically a kid. But then he discovered acting, went to RADA, he and his first wife divorced, and he met and married Melanie Hill, with whom he had two daughters.

He had a great deal of professional success in the '90s, from _Patriot Games_ with Harrison Ford to the extremely popular _Sharpe_ series and Ken Russell's super-smutty _Lady Chatterley_, and eventually became known as a Hollywood bad guy to people in the States and as the ladies' favorite "bit of rough" in the UK.

As a teenager, Sean discovered he liked other boys as much as he liked the girls, and while he didn't advertise that, he did know who to ask and who not to ask to get fucked. He spent a lot of time in London in anonymous gay bars; his first wife was understanding about it. Mel wasn't. Various things led to the demise of Sean's marriage with Mel, and when he met Pierce Brosnan in 1995 for the filming of _Goldeneye_, the two of them hit it off and got involved in a relationship that was both Sean's first serious relationship with another man and his first real introduction to kink (including a formal Master/slave relationship that lasted about a year). Things ended very badly; most of Sean's friends still dislike Pierce on his behalf, though Sean's more or less made his peace with it.

Sean is a masochist and was very happy as a submissive, but also had some dominant leanings, and ended up getting involved with Liam Neeson after his relationship with Pierce ended. He was Liam's Master for a year, after which the two of them parted ways; they've had a rocky relationship ever since, punctuated with random bouts of smut and fighting.

In 2003, Sean got involved with Viggo Mortensen, moved to Los Angeles to be with him, and married him. In April 2004, the relationship fell apart, and they divorced; Sean got involved with his friend David Blake (a set designer for _BHD_, _Troy_, and a ton of other movies), married _him_, _that_ relationship fell apart, and they separated in March 2005 as Sean moved back to London.

Sean's friends include Liam Neeson, Carrie-Anne Moss, a new acquaintance with Valentine Pelka, and more. As of April 2005, he's been seeing various doms at the Establishment for one-off scenes as he tries to put his life back together.

 

David Blake is an original character -- don't bother looking him up on IMDb. ;) He's six-four, American, dark hair, dark eyes, built like a steam tank, and was incredibly vanilla before Sean got involved with him. He was interested in domming Sean more seriously, but Sean never quite felt comfortable submitting for him -- bottoming yes, submitting no. This change is being made to accomodate the fact that JMF is an Est AU; we may need to reference this character in the future, and don't want to try to create canon for characters other than our own. No disrespect intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Helens actually wrote this with no help from Telesilla.


End file.
